dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology
=Overview= A technology gives the player new features or abilities in Dungeon Overlord. :Helper Goblin says: "Technology is the second part of your quest of expansion and conquest. Without the right technologies, my lord, we will be stunted in our growth and more knowledgeable overlords may come and terrorize us! Put your warlocks to use and let us hasten to learn what there is to be learned my lord!" Below you will find a table (that is sortable) of all of the technologies that players may research. Warlocks are the game's primary means of researching technologies. Since Research is so important, many players have a large number of Warlocks within their dungeons. Liches can also function as a Research helper, assisting the Warlock but would not be feasible for lower level players. =Technology by Mastery= Creature Mastery Technology Name Cost Teaches Creature Affinity 50 Enables the control of Orcs. Minion Binding 100 +1 Goblin population in all dungeons. Forced Labor 200 Grants the ability to shock creatures, decreasing happiness but increasing efficiency. Ways of Subterfuge 500 Enables the control of Thieves. Forces of the Dark Gods 1,000 Enables the control of Dark Elves and Dark Priestesses. Greater Minion Binding 2,500 Enables the control of Ogres. Lesser Command 4,000 +5 maximum creature population in all dungeons. Necromancy 6,000 Enables the control of Ghosts. Merciless Labor 10,000 Increases the effect of Forced Labor. Attunement with the Underworld 15,000 Allows the control of Imps and Succubi. Command 21,000 +5 maximum creature population in all dungeons. Greater Necromancy 28,000 Enables the control of Wraiths. Lessons of the Undying 36,000 Enables the control of Vampires. Unnatural Mending 45,000 Increases the healing rate of all creatures by 20%. Pact with the Underworld 55,000 Enables the control of Balrogs. Greater Command 66,000 +5 maximum creature population in all dungeons. Dark Sacrifice 78,000 Enables the control of Liches. Sinister Conversion 90,000 Enables the control of Death Knights. Alliance with the Underworld 105,000 Enables the control of Arch Fiends. Favor of the Dragon King 120,000 Enables the control of Dragons. Forgotten Lore: Creature Mastery 150,000 +1 maximum creature population in all dungeons. (repeatable 10 times) Dungeon Mastery Technology Name Cost Teaches Arcane Studies 50 Reveals new technologies for research. Mechanical Essentials 100 Enables the construction of the Workshop and the Forge. Combat Training 200 Enables the construction of the Proving Ground. Secrets of Storage 500 Enables the construction of the Elements Confine. Sentry Duty 1,000 Enables the construction of the Guard Post. Control of the Elements 2,500 Enables the construction of the Alchemist's Lab. Hellish Cooking 4,000 Increases food production by 25%. Lesser Stone Binding 6,000 Increases the maximum size of each dungeon by 25 tiles. Sanctuary of the Dark Gods 8,000 Enables the construction of the Temple. Subterfuge Construction 10,000 Increases the rearm speed of traps by 25%. No Rest for the Dead 15,000 Enables the construction of the Crypt. Dimensional Warping 21,000 Enables the construction of the Portal Room. Inescapable Confinement 28,000 Enables the construction of the Prison. Stone Binding 36,000 Provides a +25 tiles artifact which you can apply to a single dungeon of choice Principals of Battle Magic 45,000 Enables the construction of the Spellcasting Chamber. Advanced Combat Training 55,000 Enables the construction of the Arena. Rift to the Underworld 66,000 Enables the construction of the Coven. Greater Stone Binding 78,000 Provides a +25 tiles artifact which you can apply to a single dungeon of choice Master Combat Training 91,000 Increases the maximum training level of all creatures by 10. Dragonkin Requisite 105,000 Enables the construction of the Dragons' Lair. Forgotten Lore: Dungeon Mastery 120,000 Increases the maximum size of each dungeon by 5 tiles. (repeatable 10 times) Artifact Mastery Technology Name Cost Teaches Leather Boiling 50 Enables the crafting of Reinforced Leather Metalworking 100 Enables the crafting of Steel Ingot. Miner's Efficiency 200 Increases the mining rate of Iron, Crystal and Gold by 25%. Arcane Smithing 500 Enables the crafting of Crystite. Goblin Tailoring 1,000 Enables the crafting of Goblin Twine. Cold Water Smithing 2,500 Enables the crafting of Cold Iron Ingot. Rockcarver's Efficiency 4,500 Increases the mining rate of primal materials by 25%. Primal Stone Cutting 6,500 Enables the crafting of Ashen Stone. Basic Alchemical Reactions 8,500 Enables the crafting of Prismatic Glass. Jeweler's Efficiency 10,000 Increases the mining rate of gemstones by 25%. Heavy Forging 15,000 Enables the crafting of Dense Iron Ingot. Dwarven Forging 21,000 Enables the crafting of True Silver Ingot. Manaforging 28,000 Enables the crafting of Mana Spark. Advanced Miner's Efficiency 36,000 Increases the mining rate of Iron, Crystal and Gold by 25%. Volatile Alchemy 45,000 Enables the crafting of Explosive Grog. Goblin Engineering 55,000 Enables the crafting of Whirling Gizmos. Master Itemcraft 66,000 Enables the crafting of master level equipment. Advanced Rockcarver's Efficiency 78,000 Increases the mining rate of primal materials by 25%. Advanced Jeweler's Efficiency 91,000 Increases the mining rate of gemstones by 25%. Lost Knowledge of the Dwarven Forge 105,000 Enables the crafting of Mithril Ingot. Titan's Forging 120,000 Enables the crafting of Adamantite Ingot. Deep-Earth Delver's Efficiency 140,000 Increases rare metal mining by 25%. Legendary Itemcraft 160,000 Enables the crafting of legendary level equipment. Forgotten Lore: Artifact Mastery 200,000 Increases the mining rates of all resources by 5%. (repeatable 10 times) Overlord Mastery Technology Name Cost Teaches Raiding Party 50 Enables the raiding of other dungeons. Tapping into the Primal Elements 100 Enables the control of the four basic primordial elements. Underworld Control 150 Enables the control of unoccupied dungeons. Goblin Caravans 300 Increases the travel speed of goblins transferring resources by 25%. Skirmish Party 600 Increases the travel speed of surveyors by 25%. Swift Raiding Party 3,000 Increases the travel speed of raiding creatures by 10%. Geology 6,000 Enables the mining of Moonstone and Ruby. Pillage Party 10,000 Enables the pillaging of other dungeons. Unearthing of the Primal Elements 20,000 Enables the mining of Dense Basalt, Deep Ochre and Quicksilver. Swift Pillage Party 40,000 Increases the travel speed of pillaging creatures by 10%. Stonegating 70,000 Allows movement through the Regional Gate. Goblin Trade Routes 110,000 Increases the carry capacity of Goblins by 25%. Deep Earth Geology 150,000 Enables the mining of Diamonds. Overlord's Influence 200,000 Increases the experience generation of 25%. Elements of the Depths 300,000 Enables the mining of Feldspar and Shallow Mantle. Adept Stonegating 420,000 Allows movement into another continent. Magical Metal Veins 680,000 Enables the mining Mithril Ore. Abyssal Geology 900,000 Enables the mining of Heart of the Earth. Conquest Party 1,200,000 Enables the control of an occupied dungeon. Elements from the Earth's Core 1,600,000 Enables the mining of Abyssal Mantle. Mythical Metal Veins 2,000,000 Enables the mining of Adamantite Ore. Lord of the Mountain 2,400,000 Allows the claiming of the Mountain Heart. Forgotten Lore: Overlord Mastery 2,800,000 Increases all Overworld travel speed by %5. (repeatable 10 times) Category:Building_Your_Dungeon